Masa Laluku dan Janjimu
by theintrovertgirl
Summary: "Dia membunuh suamiku!" "Aku...membunuh Otou-san." Disini merupakan awal mula traukma Kuroko dan janjinya yang ia buat dengan Kagami. Ketika ia berada di ujung tanduk kehidupan, dan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya menyemangati, Kagami menariknya untuk kembali melanjutkan kehidupannya. WARNING! ONE-SHOT, KagaKuro, OC, Fem!Kuroko, RATED T karena ada skenario KDRT


_Minna-san_ , maaf sekali saya bukannya melanjutkan fanfic _'Don't Go'_ , tapi malah membuat ini. Tapi ini adalah awal cerita Kuroko dan memuat janji yang Kuroko bilang di chapter 1 _Don't Go_ dengan Kasamatsu.

Tapi, jangan khawatir! Chapter _Don't Go_ yang selanjutnya sedang dalam perjalanan, kok! Kalau tidak Jum'at, saya akan upload hari Sabtu. Maklum, saya sibuk *menangkis telur terbang*

Okei, saya terlalu banyak bicara. Silahkan membaca! *traktakdungces*

* * *

 **MASA LALUKU DAN JANJIMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Genre(s) : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, OC, Typo everywhere**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke**

"Tetsuna, Okaa-san mau pergi kerja dulu. Kalau kau pulang duluan, kunci akan Okaa-san taruh di kotak surat."

"Baik, Okaa-san."

2 Tahun sudah berlalu setelah tragedi yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya. Ia melihat tenggorokkan ayahnya mengeluarkan darah tidak terhenti. Pisau lipat tergeletak di sebelah leher laki-laki berusia 30 tahun itu. Walaupun ayahnya sudah sekarat, gadis bersurai biru langit itu tidak bisa bergerak. Ia diam ditempat, dengan kaki dan tangan yang bergetar sangat hebat. Namun, senyuman ayahnya membangunkannya.

 _"_ _Tetsuna, Otou-san sudah rela mati untukmu. Sekarang, jagalah hidupmu dengan baik. Jangan sia-siakan kematian Otou-san." Kata Kuroko Yamato—ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuna—sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah ayahnya, menangisi ketidak-mampuannya._

Setelah kematian ayahnya, Kuroko Chie, ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuna, berubah dengan drastis. Ia mulai pulang ke rumah saat tengah malam. Kalaupun ia pulang cepat, putri semata wayangnya itu selalu menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Ia memarahi anaknya yang tidak salah itu. Kalau keadaanya sedang sangat buruk, ia bahkan melemparkan piring kearah Kuroko. Ia memukuli Kuroko apabila gadis bersurai biru langit itu menjawab. Dan itu berjalan terus sampai akhirnya ia menginjak kelas 3 SMP.

"Tadaima." Ucap Kuroko pelan. 'Oh iya, mana mungkin Okaa-san sudah pulang jam segini.' Pikirnya sambil melihat jam dinding di sebelahnya. Jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul setengah 7 malam. Memang, tidak biasanya Kuroko pulang sampai hari gelap. Akashi membuat Kuroko dan Aomine terkunci di dalam gym sekolah. Mengapa? Entahlah. Tanyakan pada si pria berkulit tan itu yang memancing amarah tuan absolut dan membawa-bawa nama Kuroko.

"Oh? Kau pulang? Kukira kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah."

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, Kuroko langsung merinding. "Okaa-san," Kata Kuroko pelan. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku—" Kata-katanya terpotong saat ia melihat piring terbang ke arahnya. Dengan refleks, ia menangkapnya. "Okaa-san, jangan melempar piring. Piring-piring di rumah sudah banyak yang pecah."

"Apa? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Wanita bersurai cokelat itu berjalan kearah Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah emotionless. "Kau berani membantah sekarang, hah!" Dengan kasar, Chie menarik surai panjang Kuroko dan melempar tubuh kecilnya ke arah meja makan, dan membuat kepalanya terbentur kaki meja.

"A-Au.." Kuroko merintih kesakitan. Ia melihat ibunya berjalan menjauh darinya. Sejenak ia pikir, semua sudah selesai, dan hanya membuat penyesalan karena sudah berpikir demikian.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!"

Chie kembali dengan 2 gantungan baju ditangannya. Dengan menggunakan tangannya yang kosong, ia menarik kasar tangan Kuroko, dan menyambitnya dengan gantungan baju.

"AH!" Kuroko berteriak.

"Diam kau, bocah tidak tau diri!" Chie menyambit tangan kecil anaknya itu sampai meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah. 2 gantungan baju itu patah, dan membuatnya menggerutu. "Ah, semua karena kau, bocah sialan!" Ia melempar patahan gantungan baju kearah anaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Kuroko. Ia menahan isakkan tangisnya, berusaha untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa. Air matanya itu terus mengalir, tidak menandakan bahwa akan berhenti secepatnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat ibunya kembali, dengan pisau di tangannya.

Chie menarik kasar lengan anaknya, dan mulai menggores kulit putih milik Kuroko.

"O-Okaa-san, hentikan! Sakit!" Kuroko berusaha untuk menghentikan perlakuan ibunya, hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparan dari ibunya.

"Jangan panggil aku Okaa-san-mu!" Kata Chie dengan kasar. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang membuat Yamato-kun mati! Kau membunuhnya! Kau tidak berhak untuk hidup!"

Saat pisau mengarah ke leher Kuroko, ia tahu bahwa inilah akhir hidupnya. Ia mengejamkan matanya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. 5 detik telah berlalu, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia mulai membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna biru langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chie?!" Seorang pria bersurai cokelat tua memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget yang tertera di mukanya. "Kau berusaha untuk membunuh anakmu sendiri, hah!"

"Bocah sialan ini membunuh suamiku, Nii-san! Apa kau juga tidak ingat? **DIA MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU!** " Chie berteriak kepada kakaknya, Aomine Daisuke.

Daisuke berlari ke arah adiknya itu, dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terisak. Melihat kondisi gadis itu, Aomine—yang tadinya hanya bisa tercengang melihat keadaan—bergegas ke arah Kuroko, dan memeluknya. "T-Tetsu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan canggung, karena ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku...membunuh Otou-san.." Kata Kuroko pelan.

"...Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat ekspresi Kuroko, hanya untuk melihat sebuah mimpi buruk. Tatapan Kuroko terlihat kosong, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi matanya masih mengeluarkan tangisan. Melihat kondisi saudaranya, ia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. "Tetsu... Kau tidak membunuh siapa-siapa."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Kata-kata ibunya terulang didalam otaknya seperti radio rusak yang mempengaruhi pikirannya.

* * *

Setelah Aomine Daisuke melaporkan perlakuan adiknya ke kantor polisi, Kuroko Chie akhirnya dipenjarakan selama 5 tahun. Dan Kuroko Tetsuna diadopsi oleh keluarga Aomine. Aomine sering kali mendapati Kuroko melamun sendirian di kamarnya, lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Ibu dari Aomine—Aomine Maya—sering mendapati Kuroko menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seperti 'Aku membunuh Otou-san', 'Aku anak yang tidak berguna', dan 'Aku memasukkan Okaa-san ke penjara'. Ketika diajak berbicarapun, Kuroko hanya menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Perubahan drastis terjadi pada Kuroko. Maka dari itu, Daisuke membuat 3 peraturan untuk keluarga Aomine khusus tentang Kuroko.

1\. Jangan biarkan Kuroko berpergian sendirian.

2\. Jangan biarkan Kuroko melihat bayangannya di kaca sendirian.

3\. Jangan bicarakan masa lalu didepan Kuroko.

Mengapa peraturan pertama dibuat? Pada saat Daisuke pulang dari kantornya, ia pernah mendapati Kuroko di taman dekat rumahnya, mencoba untuk menggantung diri. Tentu saja, hari sudah malam dan tidak ada orang di sekitar taman. Ia langsung dihentikan, dan dibawa pulang oleh Daisuke.

Mengapa peraturan kedua dibuat? Ketika Maya sedang menyisir rambut Kuroko dan membenarkan _bed hair_ nya, ia sempat lupa membawa ikat rambut, dan harus meninggalkan Kuroko. Ketika wanita bersurai biru tua itu kembali, ia mendapati kaca didepan Kuroko pecah, dan Kuroko sedang melemparkan benda-benda berat dan keras ke arah kaca sambil berkata, 'Aku benci orang yang ada di kaca itu!'

Mengapa peraturan ketiga dibuat? Saat Maya dan Daisuke belum pulang, Kuroko dan Aomine berada di kamar si pria bersurai biru tua, dan sedang mengerjakan PRnya, Aomine tidak sengaja menceritakan masa-masa lalu saat ia berada di kelas TK. Dan tiba-tiba, Kuroko menangis histeris karena iapun mengingat masa lalunya.

Apakah peraturan itu membantu? Sedikit membantu. **SEDIKIT**. Kuroko masih sering menangis didalam tidurnya, namun ia sudah berhenti menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Di masa-masa SMAnya di SMA Seirin, Kuroko tidak mengingat masa lalunya yang pedih. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Mengapa? Kagami, si pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam yang hanya bisa bermain basket, mengobati traukmanya. Pertanyaannya adalah, 'kok bisa?'

 _Setelah Winter Cup usai, Akashi mengundang seluruh anggota_ Generation of Miracles _dan Kagami untuk menginap di_ mansion _nya. Pada jam makan malam, mereka memilih untuk menyantap makan malam di taman belakang_ mansion _untuk melakukan_ barberque party _. Suasana dipenuhi oleh suara berisik Kise dan Aomine, suara mengunyahnya Murasakibara, dan suara Midorima yang sedang menceramahi Kagami. Akashi mendapati Kuroko melamun lagi, sambil melihat ke arah bulan yang bersinar._

 _"_ _Tetsuna," Akashi memanggil._

 _Mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Kuroko tersentak kaget, dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ya?"_

 _"_ _Kau melamun lagi."_

 _'_ _Akashi-kun sudah seperti ibu yang protektif.' Pikir Kuroko. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup."_

 _"_ _Mereka menang karena strategimu yang luar biasa, Tetsuna." Akashi menyatakan. "Maka dari itu, kau harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."_

 _Kuroko menatap mata Akashi sejenak, dan tersenyum lembut. "...Ya."_

 _Tanpa disengaja, Kagami mendengar pembicaraan si surai merah darah dan si gadis surai biru langit. Karena rasa penasarannya, pada malam hari ia tidak bisa tidur. Celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, ia mendapati sosok gadis bersurai biru langit di balkon. Ia mengambil selimut tipis yang ia pakai, dan membawanya ke balkon._

 _"_ _Kau belum tidur?" Kagami memulai pembicaraan_

 _Dengan refleks, Kuroko menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati si pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam yang sedang menyelimuti punggungnya dengan selimut tipis berwarna putih. "...Kagami-kun membuatku kaget." Kuroko menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak membaca novel."_

 _"_ _Bukankah biasanya kau selalu membawa-bawa paling tidak satu novel?"_

 _"_ _Aku membawa 3, dan ketiganya diambil Akashi-kun. Katanya saat kita menginap, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk membaca."_

 _"_ _Oh." Kata Kagami sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku menemanimu disini saja."_

 _"_ _Memang kenapa, Kagami-kun juga tidak bisa tidur?" Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami._

 _"_ _...Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Akashi tadi saat makan malam." Kagami melihat ke langit yang berwarna biru tua. "Tadi dia bilang kalau kau suka menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Memang benar?"_

 _Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Tetapi kalau itu Kagami-kun, aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan rahasia terbesarku."_

 _Lalu Kuroko mulai bercerita kepada Kagami. Dari awal ketika ayahnya melindunginya dari seorang psikopat yang mengejar-ngejar Kuroko, lalu ibunya yang menyakitinya melalui fisik maupun mental, sampai akhirnya ibunya dipenjara._

 _"_ _Ceritamu menjelaskan mengapa aku sering mendapati kau melihat langit di kelas dan melamun." Kagami berkata. "Tapi, bukannya itu pilihan_ Otou-san _mu kalau ia ingin melindungimu?"_

 _"_ _Tetapi,_ Okaa-san _menyalahkan kematian_ Otou-san _kepadaku. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak berguna." Cahaya di mata Kuroko mulai meredup kembali. Inilah mengapa keluarga Aomine tidak memperbolehkan satupun menceritakan tentang masa lalu—mereka tidak suka apabila cahaya di mata Kuroko meredup. Melihat kondisi Kuroko, Kagami dengan refleks memeluknya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _K-Kagami-kun?"_

 _"_ _A-Ah, maaf. I-Instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus memelukmu." Kata Kagami dengan canggung. "Tapi , ingatlah, Kuroko. Kau selalu berguna di mata siapapun. Di mata teman-temanmu, di mata senpai, di mata grup Seirin, dan di mataku. Kau yang membuat tim kita menang. Walaupun kau hanya manajer yang memberikan kita informasi, strategimu itu luar biasa."_

 _Didalam pelukan Kagami, Kuroko tersenyum pahit sambil menahan air matanya. "Tetap saja, di mata_ Okaa-san _, aku hanya bocah yang tidak tau terima kasih."_

 _"_ _Kau tau artinya apa?" Kagami mengelus surai panjang Kuroko. "Ia tidak tau bahwa kau sangat berguna di mata kita semua."_

 _Dan akhirnya, Kuroko menangis. Selama 1 tahun menahan kepedihan hidup itu tidaklah mudah. Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah berada di ujung tanduk kehidupan. Teman-temannya hanya berkata, 'Tetaplah disana, Kuroko!' atau 'Bertahanlah, Kuroko!'. Tetapi diantara mereka, Kagami keluar dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan berkata, 'Kemarilah, Kuroko!' dan menariknya dari ujung tanduk hingga ia bisa kembali ke tempat semulanya._

 _Dan akhirnya, Kuroko menemukan cahaya di matanya._

 _Setelah 30 menit menangis, Kuroko akhirnya berhenti. "Kagami-kun, berjanjilah padaku."_

 _"_ _Janji apa?"_

 _"_ _Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

 _"_ _Tanpa mengucapkannya pun, aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh!"_

 _Dan janji diantara Kuroko dan Kagami pun dibuat. Pada malam itu juga, Kuroko berkata dalam hati,_ 'Otou-san, aku mencintai Kagami-kun.'

Akhirnya, Kuroko tidak takut untuk mengambil langkah maju kedepan, dan melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak bermasalah apabila keluarga Aomine ataupun yang lain membicarakan masa lalu. Ia sudah tidak takut melihat bayangannya di cermin. Saat berjalan sendiripun, ia merasa tidak terbebani karena ia tau bahwa Kagami tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Kagami menyatakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Jepang, yang berarti, ia mengingkari janjinya pada Kuroko bahwa ia tidak akan pergi. Sejak kejadian itu, Kuroko hanya memiliki 2 pikiran, yaitu **'Kagami-kun sudah menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak berguna'** dan **'Aku tidak boleh percaya dengan siapapun'**.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

Mohon review yaa~

Kuroko : Author-san, kenapa hidupku menyedihkan sekali? *sambil menghapus air mata*

Kagami : Kuroko, jangan menangis!

Kuroko : Kagami-kun jangan memperdulikan aku. Ingat-ingat dulu apa janjimu padaku.

Aomine : ...untuk apa aku disini?

Author : Jadilah nyamuk yang berterbangan, Aho.

Aomine : A-AHO?! Siapa yang kau panggil Aho, Bakauthor?!

Author : Diamlah, kau! Jangan sampai ada hujan gunting di sekitarmu!

Aomine : A-Ampun..

Author : Tunggulah Chapter 3 Don't Go! ;D

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


End file.
